I and Forgive and You
by cyke93
Summary: It’s just three simple words, but what does Jamie know, he’s only 7, Nathan shakes his head as he stares at his father. Takes place in 7x10.


I and Forgive and You

Summary: It's just three simple words, but what does Jamie know, he's only 7, Nathan shakes his head as he stares at his father.

I love OTH but I feel like they are getting lazy in their storylines. The only ones that seem to really hold my focus is anything relating to the Scotts, so this little story was inspired between our three remaining Scott boys.

Special thanks to Kelly (darenaleytomove) for beta-ing. (My first beta-ed story lol). Also I updated The Mourning After recently, please check that out as well.

Enjoy and share your thoughts.

. . . . . .

Nathan walks into Tric and he looks around and he spots him, sitting alone at the bar. A beer in one hand and a still full shot glass in front of him. Nathan takes in his appearance, not happy or sad but he seemed in deep thought.

He suddenly thinks back to yesterday when he and Jamie were shooting around at the River Court. He loves his son, loves his wife but he really hated how they wanted him to become a better person.

Jamie scolded him, telling him that he's not that little anymore, that he understands things now. Jamie wants him to forgive Dan. It's just three simple words, but what does Jamie know, he's only 7, Nathan shakes his head as he stares at his father.

"_Daddy!" Jamie whines as he shoots the ball and he tries to give those puppy dog eyes. _

_Nathan remains resolute though. "Jamie, we talked about this." Nathan says in a serious tone. "I know you love Grandpa Dan and it's okay that you do, but me and Grandpa will never see eye to eye."_

"_I guess I just don't understand." Jamie pouts. "I just want us to all get along."_

"_I know you do buddy." Nathan's heart breaks a little, he wants it too. When Haley was pregnant, back when they didn't know the truth, Nathan imagined playing at the River Court with his son and his dad right beside him. Shoot, maybe even Lucas too. That senior year, he saw his dad change, change for the better and it gave him hope, hope that they could repair their fractured family but he was wrong, so so wrong. _

"_Is it about Great Uncle Keith?" _

_Nathan nodded. "Mostly."_

"_I know he did a bad thing, Daddy but he says he's sorry and you and mommy always tell me to forgive someone if they're sorry." _

"_James, this is different than when Chuck broke your Wii controller." Nathan stated picking up the ball._

_Jamie was getting older, so maybe it was time for Nathan to let go of the reigns a little._

"_You like hanging out with me right?" Nathan asks his son._

_Jamie nods his head emphatically._

"_What are some of the things that we do that you like?" Nathan asks._

"_Well, I like playing basketball." Jamie smiles widely and Nathan smiles back, of course basketball._

"_What else you goof?"_

"_I liked it when we went camping last week or when we go swimming or how I beat you at Rock Band and Momma says that you should not do the singing." Jamie teases._

_Nathan chuckles, "And when I had to go away last season on my games?"_

_Jamie scrunches his face. "I wish you were around but me and momma always watched you on TV and you'd always call and sometimes we'd go and see you play in your away games." _

"_But what if you couldn't be with me son?" Nathan asks in a more serious tone. "What if you didn't get to see my games, or go swimming or camping or all that stuff?"_

"…"

"_You get to do all these great things with me but your cousin Lily, she doesn't get the chance to. Like you, she never knew your great uncle Keith but to Lily, that's her daddy."_

_Jamie's face saddens as the words his dad settles down on him. _

"_And it's more than that Jamie. Growing up, me and my dad, it wasn't like it is with me and you, or how it is with you and your grandpa, it was a lot different."_

_Jamie's head is still down and he wonders if maybe he said too much. _

"_I.. I guess I won't watch him anymore."_

"_Hey." Nathan calls out and bends down to face his son. "If you want to watch your grandpa, that's fine. I'm not mad, he's your grandpa and if you like spending time with him that's okay but me and him, we're just not close."_

"_I'm sorry daddy." _

"_I'm sorry too." Nathan lets out with a sigh._

Nathan shakes his thoughts away and proceeds to the bar. Taking a seat next to Dan, he motions a beer from the bartender. Dan is taken aback by the site of his son.

"He's my agent Dan." Nathan states as he sips on his beer.

"A bad one." Dan huffs.

"He's not my uncle so why were you trying to drown him earlier, I thought a gun shot to the back was more your style." Nathan says coldly.

Dan refrains from lashing out any anger he has. He wouldn't expect anything less from Nathan, he is his father's son.

"He lost your contract." Dan mutters.

"So?" Nathan questions. "That doesn't give you the right to try to bury him in the Atlantic, in fact it doesn't give you the right to do anything. Didn't you hear me last night Dan?"

"I heard you but I'll always be your father Nathan."

"God, Dad, what do you want from me!?" Nathan slams his beer down.

Nathan looks around and notices a few people looking at their direction. He shakes his head and lays out a couple of bills and drops it on the bar before walking out.

Dan pulls out his wallet to pay his bill and storms off after Nathan.

"Nathan!" Dan calls out.

"What?!" Nathan turns around to face him.

"I just want .. I just want to be a part of your life." Dan says almost sincerely.

"You know Jamie keeps telling me to forgive you."

"I know I don't deserve.."

"Damn, right you don't deserve anything!" Nathan runs his hand through his hair.

"You helped with Carrie twice.. and this Renee thing and yes thank you, thank you for your help but what you're asking I can't.. I can't give it to you."

"Son, please.."

"NO! Don't try to use that against me." Nathan shakes his head. "I stood up for you." Nathan clenches his teeth.

"When Lucas wanted to bury you, I stood by your side and told Lucas to back off. I put myself against my own brother for you!" Nathan pauses, gaining his composure. "Lucas didn't know you like I did, I thought you had changed, I thought you changed my senior year, I thought you were actually sincere, sincere with me, sincere with Haley while she was carrying Jamie. I stood by you and was willing to let things go because I didn't want the baggage you dumped on me to be passed down to my son but it was for nothing, you didn't change. You killed Keith in cold blood and tried to worm yourself back in my life, into all our lives!"

"If I could take it back I would!" Dan says frustrated.

"Well you can't." Nathan states.

Silence engulfs them as the two stare each other down. "You know Jamie thinks the world of you."

Dan gives a small smile.

"You're good with him, I'll give you that."

"Than.. thanks." Dan mutters.

"I see the way Jamie looks up at me and I remember being that way when I was little but I didn't get what Jamie had growing up, did I dad?"

"…"

"I find it hard to believe how you can be so nice, caring and supportive of _my son_ when you couldn't even do that for your own sons."

"I made mistakes."

"And mine was thinking that you changed."

"Nathan, please.."

"Do you think I want to be mad you? Do you think I like breaking my son's heart everytime he asks why can't Grandpa Dan come over? I didn't want this Dad, don't think I enjoy this."

"I am sorry for everything." Dan says softly, hoping that his son believes him.

"Maybe in some twisted way you are." Nathan shakes his head again, "But I'm done, dad. I'm done carrying all this anger, I'm done."

"Natha…"

"Dad.. I forgive you."

Dan blinks a few times, unsure if he heard properly.

"I forgive you." Nathan says again with a shaky breath.

"Thank thank you." Dan mutters. "Nathan.. I" Dan moves a step forward but Nathan took a step back.

"If you want to see Jamie, I won't stop you. I'll say hi and bye and I'll be cordial because I don't want to hurt my son and I don't want to always be mad at you." Nathan reaches into his pocket and pulls out his keys.

"I forgive you Dad, for all the horrible things you've done to me and my family, to mom, to Haley, to Lucas." Nathan shakes his head and takes a few more steps back to his car.

"I forgive you but I can't let you in. And for that.. I.. I am sorry." Nathan says genuinely, feeling a weight lifted from his shoulders. He gets into his car and quickly drives away.

Dan stands there in the empty parking lot for a long while by himself. He lets Nathan's words repeat in his mind.

Dan sighs and closes his eyes.

"I forgive you, too."

End.


End file.
